newlegacyincfandomcom-20200214-history
Million Dollar Chris Hero Batista Memorial Iraqi Championship
'The Million Dollar Chris Hero Batista Memorial Iraqi Championship '(Originally named the Iraqi Championship) is a championship in the WWE, which replaced the defunct United States Championship. The first champion was Sgt. Slaughter, while apart of the Iraqi Shield. History Dean Ambrose decided to give the United States Championship to Vacant, and make the Iraqi Championship. He then gave it to fellow member of the Iraqi Shield, Sgt. Slaughter. Slaughter would later defend the title in a Money in the Bank ladder match at Wrestlemania XXX, losing it to "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. During the match a fan, later found out to be former NXT superstar Chris Hero, was killed by a flying ladder, and because of this the title was renamed in his honor to the "Chris Hero Memorial Iraqi Championship". Austin fell onto steel steps immediately after winning the briefcase and the title, causing him to be rushed to the hospital, and for the title to be vacated and put on the line in a second Money in the Bank match, this time won by "The Million Dollar Maven", who added "Million Dollar" to the title's name. At the end of Wrestlemania, Maven would cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase on Edge, who had just won the Undisputed WWE Championship. Sin Cara made the match official, accidentally putting the Million Dollar Chris Hero Memorial Iraqi Championship on the line at the same time, as well as making David Batista the guest referee. Batista would end up screwing Maven, causing Edge to retain his championship, and in the process win the Million Dollar Chris Hero Memorial Iraqi Championship. Shockingly, Stone Cold would make his way back out with his own briefcase, running over Batista with his ATV on the way to the ring, and cashed in on Edge for both titles in an Ironman match with Tensai as the referee. After several long minutes and a referee change, Stone Cold defeated Edge 7-6 to win both the Undisputed WWE Championship and the Million Dollar Chris Hero Batista Memorial Iraqi Championship, the latter being renamed partway through the match. Following the events of Wrestlemania, a pissed off Stone Cold would continue his reign at Extreme Rules, defeating general manager Sin Cara to retain his championship despite Cara's constant abuse of his power. After a several month absence due to an incident at the Payback PPV, Austin, with ring rust, would defend the title at Money in the Bank against Edge, the recently resurected Eddie Guerrero, and Shawn Michaels in a TLC match. Edge, the previous champion, would end up winning the championship, entering his second reign. At Battleground, a 6-man ladder match was announced which would unify the belt with the Mexican Championship, to create the [http://newlegacyinc.wikia.com/wiki/Debra_Unappreciation_Mexican_Belt_Championship D.U.M.B.- the 'D'ebra 'U'nappreciates 'M'exicans 'B'elt Championship]. In the Unification match, 'The Viper' Randy Orton defeated Scott Steiner, Edge, Kane, Mike 'The Jiz' Big John Studd, and Batista to become the inaugural D.U.M.B. Champion, thus retiring the Million Dollar Chris Hero Batista Memorial Iraqi Championship. Reigns The inagural champion was Sgt. Slaughter. there have been 5 different reigns between 4 different wrestlers. The longest reigning champion is Stone Cold, who has held it for over 4 Months. The shortest reign is Edge, who held for almost 20 minutes. List of champions Category:Titles